


I Can Fly

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, Season 9, Suicide, Wingless!Castiel, jumping, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel can’t manage to stay Human so he takes his fate into his own hands.





	I Can Fly

The sky was bright.  
Shining down onto Earth in all its glory.  
The warmth was both comforting and annoying.  
He breathed in the fresh air, he could see everything up from here.  
People walked around down below, everyone having their own problems and their own families.  
All of them belonged here.  
He couldn’t say the same.  
He took a step up on the ledge, tremors running through him.  
He took in more air, everything felt so much different now.  
Humanity was a hard thing to endure, and he was failing.  
He had purpose once, a while ago it was to serve Heaven.  
To make wrong, right. To fix the bad into good.  
Now he didn’t know.  
Everything was wrong now, an Angel as a Human.  
How absurd.  
He looked down again, watching the humans umused.  
All so busy.  
He licked his lips, something a...Human would do.  
This was it.  
He would do it this time.  
Not like before, like when he took all those pills and Nora found him passed out in the bathroom.  
Humans didn’t clearly didn’t understand it was his intention because they revived him.  
They wouldn’t be able to save him from this.  
His thoughts were taken back to when he was in the Hospital, how lucky he was Nora offered to drive him home.  
How awkward it was to tell her he didn’t have one.  
He missed his wings.  
He would think of them, how wonderful it was to fly.  
Then he’d think of all the Angels that lost their wings because of him and he snapped out of his self pity.  
He brought his other foot onto the step, another inch closer to his end.  
He pulled his features in a solemn expression, his head turning back to the stairwell he used to get onto the roof.  
He could have sworn he heard someone there, but when he looked it was no one.  
Just the wind.  
Like someone would come to tell him he shouldn’t jump.  
Who did he have left?  
He turned back to the sky, looking down to the ground after.  
He wished he had his powers, that he could send a message to the Winchesters.  
That they’d be able to hear him.  
He wanted to say goodbye to Dean.  
But Dean didn’t care, he was afterall the main reason he stood atop a building with his intentions.  
He let his body go numb, the tension bleeding away.  
He closed his eyes and stepped forward to his death, and to his last flight.


End file.
